A Different Destiny
by himesama16
Summary: What if Usagi was able to choose her destiny? This is what would happen if that were true. Who is her father? Read and find out. SM/LotR
1. A Simple Wish, Consequences Aren't Alway...

Hello everyone. I'm so excited, I just saw Lord of the Rings a few days ago, and I can't get it out of my mind. I decided that I would write a crossover with Sailor Moon. I really don't know what happens in the next two books, but I do know that I'm going to go with what I think happens. If anything is wrong with the story, take it as an author's ability to change the story. Here are some things that will be assumed and might change the story.

They succeed in their mission with no further deaths Gandalf didn't die, but he came back a little while later They found Merry and Pippen They all returned to their homes The elves never left the shores as they said they were going to Boromir was never forgotten for his great deed of giving up his life for someone else Aragorn went back to his kingdom and took the throne Legolas went back to the elf village The lead elf's name is Endor (Sorry, I can't remember) 

Those are the facts that are assumed, although I know for a fact that some of them never happen. Well I've babbled on enough, so here is the story.

There are some things that I took from another story, but I can't remember it's name. If anyone knows, please tell me.

Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings A Different Destiny Rating: PG A New Beginning 

Usagi was going about her normal daily life, but she was just going on routine. She knew that she didn't belong here, but she didn't know where she belonged. She wanted to belong somewhere where people would except her for who she is. She is a young girl who needs love, not just duty. All of her senshi did what they did for duty, or at least that's what Usagi thought.

In her eyes, everyone served her because she was a princess, no one loved her for who she was. She wanted to be loved for Usagi, not respected for Serenity. She may be powerful, but she wanted to be normal. Why couldn't anyone see what she really wanted. She loved her family, but it seemed as if they didn't love her back. Every time that she would talk to her brother, he would make fun of her. Her mother and father didn't ever have time for her so the only time they really spoke to her was when she was being yelled at for her grades. Her senshi were always yelling at her for one thing or another, especially Rei. Mamoru seemed only to love her because she was a princess. Whenever they were together, he would read a book and just ignore her.

She just wanted to be happy, not used. She poured all of her heart out onto the crystal, and then followed it with these words, "Dear Ginzuishou, here my plea. Take me somewhere, where I can be me. Show me how to be happy, give me the love I need. Let people see me for me, and not the princess indeed."

With those words, Usagi laid down on her bed and went to sleep. Little did she know that her wish would come true.

~~~~~ In her dream ~~~~~

Usagi found herself at the ruined palace of the moon. She looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing her princess gown. When she looked up again, she saw her mother in full size, and not a little angel. She gave her daughter a hug and said, "I'm sorry that you had to feel all of the pain, but it had to be done. Now that the pain is over, you can chose your own destiny. You've made earth safe, this is where you choose what's going to happen to you. In the future you saw, you made the choice to stay with Endymion, but there is another choice that you can make. I will show you what your choice is by sending you to another time and place. What do you think?"

"I would love to do that, Mother!" Usagi exclaimed.

"When you wake up, you'll have basic knowledge of the time so that people won't thing that you're crazy, but you won't have much knowledge. You will know all of the different species, but you won't know anything about any of them. You'll know how to tell them apart, but please watch your words, because you will give everything away if you don't. In this time, I was but a young girl. Like you, I had gone to earth for adventure, that's how I knew that you had gone to earth every time that you disappeared. I also fell in love with an earthling, a human, and that is where you came from. This is during my pregnancy with you, so he doesn't know that he's your father. He never found out about you, I was going to bring him to the moon to meet you on your eighteenth birthday, but that never happened."

Usagi started to wake up, and before she was completely awake, she said, "What's his name?"

"Aragon!" Her mother called out. She wasn't sure that she had actually heard it, but she would figure it out soon enough.

~~~~~ While Usagi was asleep ~~~~~

Just after she fell asleep, a silver light encased her body. With a large flash, she disappeared, as well as any memory of her in this time. She went to the past where she would have a different life for a time. Then she would make her choice as to what destiny she would live out.

~~~~~ In A Forest Just Outside of Rivendale ~~~~~

Legolas was out on a hunt by himself. It had been a while since the fellowship had finished their tasks, and they had all gone their separate ways. He wanted to go visit them, but he didn't know when the Elven people would leave the shores. The date kept changing because of circumstances, he had no idea that the date was about to be changed again because of him.

He was jealous of the young dwarf which was in love with Aragorn, because she had love. He knew that she wouldn't be immortal like him, but she had something that was much more lasting then immortality.

Suddenly he sighted his prey, as he sneaked up towards it, he didn't see the young girl laying in the path. It was very unusual for him not to see it, but his mind was on other things, so he tripped over her. He would never tell anyone that he had missed something in his path, but what he had stumbled over, whether he knew it or not, would change his entire life.

When he looked back to see what he had fallen over, he was very surprised to see a young girl with silver hair asleep in the forest. He had no idea as to why she was there, but he knew that he would have to find out. He picked her up and took her to the elf's village.

When he got there, Enrond was waiting for him for some strange reason. It was like he was able to tell that there was something out of the ordinary. He lead him to a room where he could put the young girl until she woke up. They placed a guard at the door that was to guard during the day, at night another one would come and take over watching her. She was out for a couple of days, but to her it seemed like a few minutes.

She could never figure out why when she was talking to her mother she always was asleep longer than it seemed to her.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in an open room on a bed. She couldn't figure out where she was, then she remembered what her mother had said. Her mother told her that she would be sent to the time of her father, but she couldn't quiet remember what his name was. Hi s name was Arag' something, she couldn't remember the rest of it.

She decided that she would go look around to find out where she was, what she didn't realize was that it was the middle of the night and that she wouldn't find anyone awake. She sneaked out of her room and passed the guard that was snoring at the door. She walked down the hall 


	2. A Beginning of a New Life, Hope's Renewa...

Hey everyone. I know it's been forever since I updated, but someone e-mailed me and asked me to continue, so I am. I had to reread the first chapter. Well, since the last chapter, I have read the books with the exception of the last few chapters of Return of the King. I ran out of time, and didn't finish them. So if things don't match that list in the last chapter, it's because I found a way to go around that little detail such as Elrond's name. I remember it now. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

***Last Time***

She decided that she would go look around to find out where she was, what she didn't realize was that it was the middle of the night and that she wouldn't find anyone awake. She sneaked out of her room and passed the guard that was snoring at the door. She walked down the hall.

***This Time***

Wherever she was, was simply breathtaking. It seemed like a city on a mountain. There were lots and lots of trees with a small stream running through the middle of the city, and everything seemed to be made of a white, almost pearl like stone. The rooms and hallways of where she woke up were very open, almost like sleeping in nature.

She had been walking around for a good hour or so, and the sky was starting to lighten up. She knew that people would be walking around soon, and she was curious as to where she was. Her feet, however, didn't want her to go on any farther, so she stopped by a fountain in what seemed to be the middle of this beautiful city.

She had been sitting there for about ten minutes admiring the view of the city that she had when someone spoke from behind her, "You really shouldn't be here at this time."

Usagi turned startled at someone speaking to her and saw a tall man who looked to be about twenty-two with long blond hair and pointy ears. 'Elf' is what her mind told her, she turned back to the sky, "I do not see why I shouldn't be here. It is so beautiful. May I ask you, Elf-Lord, where I am at the moment, for I have yet to figure it out."

Legolas nodded and walked up beside her, "You are in Rivendale, m'lady. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Lothlorien. May I ask you for a name?"

Usagi smiled. She didn't know what her father's last name was, but she did know something about him. Where he lived. She answered, "I am Usagi from Gondor. I, at this time, am trying to find a way to return there to my father's house."

This caught Legolas' attention. Why would a lady be traveling from Gondor alone, and end up all the way to the forest outside of Rivendale? He voiced this question, and Usagi couldn't give him an answer.

Finally, she said, "I do not know how I ended up here, as for travelling alone, I may do that if I wish."

Legolas smiled and said, "You sound like an old friend of mine."

Usagi smiled and said, "May I ask who?"

Legolas nodded and said, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and king of Gondor."

Usagi's eyes widened, but because it was still dim, he didn't notice it, and she didn't leave them for more than a second. She smiled and said, "That is who I am trying to get to."

Legolas frowned in thought and said, "I thought that you said that it was your father whom you were trying to return to?"

Usagi smiled and said, "That is my father."

This seemed to catch Legolas off guard, he was very shocked. You could see it in his face. "I didn't know that Aragorn had any children."

Usagi smiled and said, "He doesn't know. It is a very long story, and I must speak to him before I tell it to anyone. Not even I know the entire story."

Legolas became suspicious, but did not show it. "I don't know that you are telling the truth. I know for a fact that Aragorn would never do anything to go against his covenant with Arwen."

Usagi knew he was getting suspicious, but ignored it and said, "From what I've been told, he may not know that he did."

This confused Legolas, and he said, "How can he not know?"

"I told you," Usagi started, "it is a long story that I need to speak with him first before I can tell anyone else. I need all the facts before I tell anyone."

"Who is your mother?" Legolas asked. He needed to know who the mother was of such a beautiful child.

Usagi thought for a moment before saying, "My mother was Serenity."

This caught Legolas off guard. There were rumors of Serenity. She was said to be beautiful, yet powerful. However, she was Lunarian. That meant that she was not allowed to come to earth due to the danger that Lunarians face with such an evil as Sauron around. Although Sauron had been destroyed, the earth had yet to fully recover from the damage done over the three thousand years of evil.

Legolas realized that she would be found soon, and the Lord of Rivendale wouldn't be too excited if she was found out of her room. "M'Lady, Usagi, I suggest that you return to your room. Elrond may not be happy that you are up and walking around. He had a guard placed at your door to tell him when you awoke. Apparently, the guard did not inform him for reasons unknown. "

Usagi thought for a moment when she said, "The person who was sitting outside my door was asleep."

"Usagi, you should really go back and rest some more," Legolas told her. "You are still not fully healed." He had been looking at the bandage that was around her forehead where she had a big gash.

Usagi's childlike attitude took over now as she said, "I don't want to. I want to see the rest of the city."

Legolas frowned. He knew that she was human for she looked the age that she acted like. He really didn't want to argue, so he told her, "If you go to your bed and rest, then I will give you a tour of the city so that you don't miss a thing."

Usagi smiled and said, "Ok, but you better hold up your end of the bargain."

They headed back to the palace, but what Usagi saw there was completely astonishing. The guards were looking everywhere in different search parties. The second that she came into sight, all the guards surrounded her. Legolas proved to be very helpful at the moment. He was able to get her out of the cluster of guards by forcing them to leave. He sent one of the guards to get a person by the name of Lord Elrond.

That was about all she was able to make of what he had said. He had spoke in a different language to them that she assumed was the elven language. He led her back to the room, which she had awoken in, and not to long after that, a man entered. He had long brown hair and pointy ears like Legolas. She assumed that this was Lord Elrond, but decided not to go based on assumption. 

She waited for him to speak first, and he did, "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendale. May I ask who you are?"

Usagi smiled and sat up as he was speaking. "I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, also known as Usagi Tsukino. I am here on a search for my father." Legolas, who was still there, was not expecting this. He assumed that she needed to speak with Elrond, and Elrond needed to know more then he did.

Lord Elrond smiled and said, "Lady Serenity, I have been expecting you for a long time. I was wondering when your mother would send you here to find him."

Serenity smiled. She knew that her mother had told her uncle about her coming. They had a really close relationship those thousands of years ago, but when Sauron appeared, Lunarians became forbidden to come to earth. Elrond had stayed to make sure that Sauron's power would be obliterated for good. By the time that happened, however, Beryl had already come and destroyed the kingdom. 

Due to a connection with his sister, Elrond knew that his niece would not remain dead forever, but she would not know of him until she came in search of her father. He had waited for her to come before he did anything. He had worked hard to keep his people there until she came. Some he had told of what was to come, some he had not told. Pluto was very good friends with him, and sometimes he would get a look into the future.

Usagi smiled at his comment and said, "I was also very curious as to when she was going to tell me who my father was. I was also hoping that you could help me find him."

"To tell you the truth, Serenity," Elrond explained, "I am not sure as to who your father is. Your mother never told me who he was, she was determined that I don't find out until you came to find him."

Usagi's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would she not tell him? Then she remembered what Legolas had said. Arwen was in love with her father and he with her, and Arwen, from what she remembered from the Silver Millennium, was her cousin, and Elrond's daughter.

To be continued

Hey, sorry for taking so long in the update. I hope that you enjoy my story. Actually, you better because I spent all day on this chapter, mainly because I had to stop and clean my room. I do hope to get some good reviews. By the way, if you're wondering why I decided to do this now, it's because someone reviewed my story.


	3. Dreams and Prophecies, A Promise Kept

I'm back again! I know that may not be such a good thing, but I am anyway. I had someone ask me to update this story, so I am. I really hope that you like it. It's based on some of my favorite shows and books at the same time. I really hope that you guys enjoy this.

I'm going to tell you this, the only reason this chapter is coming out is because I felt sorry for the person who e-mailed me asking me to get the next chapter out. I don't have too long to write it, so I probably won't be able to get the next chapter out until after the end of the school year. Please enjoy the chapter.

****

A Different Destiny

****

**Last Time**

Usagi's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would she not tell him? Then she remembered what Legolas had said. Arwen was in love with her father and he with her, and Arwen, from what she remembered from the Silver Millennium, was her cousin, and Elrond's daughter.

**This Time**

Usagi nodded and said, "I guess that it's for the best that you don't know."

Elrond seemed to be confused at this, but he didn't say anything about it. He guessed that what she said was the truth. It may be best that he doesn't find out till the time is come. "My dear niece, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I do hope that your search for him is successful. When you are ready to tell me who he is, I will be here to hear."

Usagi smiled and said, "I'm glad that you are my uncle. I really wouldn't have it any other way. I will tell you when the time is right."

He nodded and said, "My dear, Legolas will show you around when you are fully healed."

Usagi smiled and said, "Thank you uncle."

As he left, the others followed and Usagi smiled. She was glad that she got to see her mother's brother who she hadn't seen since she was about eight. She thought of the irony of finding him but not her father. She hadn't recognized the name before because when she was a young girl she had always called him 'Uncle Ron,' or just 'Uncle.' It was wonderful to see him again. She really wished that her mother could be here now, but she knew that it was all for the best, whether she saw it or not.

Usagi went to sleep on that note, but her dreams were not as serene and calm as her surroundings. 

**Dream**

__

She was walking through a wood that she didn't recognized. She felt that she was connected to everything around her. As she was walking, she realized that the wood was way too quiet. There were no birds or beasts or anything around her. She knew that this was a bad sign, and she started to head in the direction towards her home.

She finally made it to her home to find it falling apart. It was the palace on the moon, but it didn't hold any of the splendors that it had but an hour before. It was under attack by a vicious force known as Matalia. 

She somehow knew that her protectors were already gone. You could almost say that it was a psychic link she had with them. She also knew that her prince was still alive, but there was something wrong. The life force she felt from him was different, almost dark. She didn't want to believe what it might mean, but she had too. She hurriedly found him, but her intuition was correct. He was with Beryl attacking the palace specifically her mother.

Serenity watched in horror as her mother fell to the ground. She wasn't dead yet, but Serenity knew that she would be soon. She didn't realize how soon until her eyes caught the gem her mother was holding. She was unable to reach her mother before the words were said, and everything disappeared into darkness. The last thing Serenity said was screaming, "MOTHER!"

**End Dream**

"MOTHER!" Usagi sat straight up in her bed as she screamed. Immediately, three people ran into her room. One was the guard that she had remembered sitting outside her door, one was her uncle, Elrond, and the last was unexpected, it was Legolas. She was too shocked, however, to realize this. The dream was nothing like she thought the end of her kingdom was. Endymion was evil.

When Usagi finally recovered from her shock, she looked to her uncle and said, "What happened to the kingdom on the Moon? I know you know the answer."

Elrond frowned and said, "I do know, but it is best told at a time during daylight. I will tell you after you have recovered."

Usagi frowned and said, "I want to know sooner than that. Tell me now."

Elrond shook his head and said, "I will not tell you tonight, but I will tell you tomorrow."

Usagi sighed and said, "Ok." She didn't notice Legolas until the door shut. She looked up at her uncle and said, "Who else was in here?"

Elrond smiled that mysterious smiled and said, "Why it was Legolas, Serenity, Did you not notice him before now?"

Usagi just kept her curious look and said, "No, I didn't? When did he come in?"

"Right after I did, Serenity," Elrond answered her question. "I really think that you should go back to sleep now, you need your rest. As for your dream, we will talk about it later. I will talk to you again soon, for now, sleep and get well."

Usagi smiled and went back to sleep. She was asleep before her uncle left the room. The guard followed him out and took his place at the door. He was definitely not going to go back to sleep on the job. Last time, it got him into big trouble. He also knew that tonight was going to be a very long night for him and every other guard. Nothing ever happened around here. With that, he took his guard position.

Serenity's sleep was long and dreamless. She was rejuvenated when she woke up, and she was ready to start her day, and her search for Aragorn.

She walked out of her room and looked at the guard, "Where is my uncle?"

The guard looked at her surprised to see her up and walking around and said, "He is in the dining hall with Arwen."

Usagi smiled and said, "Thank you, good elf." With those words, she walked off in the direction that the previous night she had been told was the way to the dining hall. She wanted to find out what was the true past. There was no way that she was about to let her uncle out of telling her the truth. She knew that she wasn't going to like it, but it was necessary for her to fulfill her future with her entire heart.

When she reached the dining hall, she found her uncle eating with one of her cousins, Arwen. She decided that it could wait till after breakfast, and she accepted the invitation to join them. She knew her uncle was just trying to postpone what she wanted to know, but she was too hungry to argue with them. She sat down, but decided not to pig out on her food and ate it properly for the first time in years.

After breakfast, she found her uncle out in the hall and said, "Good morning, Uncle."

Elrond didn't turn around to answer, but he responded with, "Good morning, Serenity."

Serenity gave him one of her serious looks and said, "You know what I want to know, please tell me. I have to know, you know I do."

Elrond sighed. He knew she was telling the truth, but he really didn't want to tell her. So instead he asked her, "Why do you have such a sudden interest in it?"

Usagi answered, "Because I had a dream last night about what happened, and it was different from what my mother had told me had happened."

Elrond nodded and said, "Your dream showed Endymion attacking your mother?" Usagi nodded, shocked and disappointed that he knew what happened in her dream. She was disappointed because it meant that really happened, and that wasn't what she had wanted. "Well, your dream is what happened all those years ago. Your mother was killed by Endymion, but to preserve time, she gave you different memories until you came here."

"But why reveal them now? I mean, time was going on course according to Setsuna?" Usagi asked.

Elrond said, "Because if that timeline happened, a worse future would come out of it. I know that you can't see it now, but that is the way that it would be. You would be depressed, and Chibi Usa would never really treat you as her mother because you aren't."

Usagi was shocked. She wasn't Chibi Usa's mother! How could this be? Who is? She voiced her questions saying, "How is that possible?"

Elrond frowned. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy to make her understand, but he had too. "Usagi, I can't tell you who she belongs too, but I can tell you that she isn't yours. I want you to understand, that was only one of the possible futures that could happen. By coming here, that future is now out of the question. You will find out why in time, so don't ask me." He stopped her question before she even asked it, he knew what she was going to ask, and he couldn't answer it.

Usagi was just confused. This is a lot of information to take in, and she wasn't quiet expecting all of this. The future she knew wasn't going to happen now because she came in search of her father. Supposedly, she didn't really want to live that future anyway. Perhaps everything will work out for the best. 

She decided to leave it at that more because she didn't want to find out anymore. She didn't want to know anything else because nothing yet has come of good. Finally Usagi said, "I have to start my search soon, and I will be leaving soon."

Elrond finally turned and looked at her and said, "I want you to meet my friend before you leave. He will be here tomorrow. Will you stay and meet him?"

Usagi thought for a moment and said, "I will need a day to prepare for my journey anyway, so I will stay and meet your friend, Uncle."

Elrond smiled and said, "If you will follow me, I will have Legolas show you around the city."

Usagi squealed in delight and said, "Finally! Now I get to see the city. It took long enough!" Usagi looked up and noticed that her uncle had started to walk away, and she said, "Wait up!"

She ran after him in a hurry so that she could finally get her promised tour of the city. She remembered that Legolas had promised her a tour the first night, and she wanted to hold him to it. 

To be continued

I'm really sorry, but I have to finish it here, or I may not get it out till May. My break ends Teusday, so enjoy.


End file.
